Wavelength
by Elizabeth Maurine
Summary: She used to wonder what a father was. She didn't even know such a thing existed until she was five years old. A story about a father and daughter on the right wavelength at the wrong time. AU
1. preface: recollections

Title:  **Wavelength**

Summary:  She used to wonder what a father was.  She didn't even know such a thing existed until she was five.  A story about a father and daughter on the right wavelength at the wrong time.

Rating: PG-13

Preface 

Recollections 

            She used to wonder what a father was.  When her art teacher told the students to make Father's Day cards, Rory would sit quietly at the table.  She would draw curlicues and practice her alphabet until the teacher came to get the class.  

            Rory's best friend, Scarlotte, was the only person who could really understand.  Her mother had died in childbirth.  When the teacher told them to make Mother's Day cards each May, Scarlotte would help Rory put glitter on hers.  Lorelai liked glitter.  The card was usually signed by both girls.  Lorelai didn't care.

            The art teacher would usually end up finding out that the girls didn't have anyone to make a card for a week later, and would feel guilty about it for the rest of the school year.  The girls would get special treatment.

Rory hadn't cared that her only family was her mother until she was five.  Julie, one of her friends at the time, had three sisters and two brothers.  Her aunt and uncle lived with them, and the house always had a guest of some sort.  Rory would come and visit all the time, always thrilled to be surrounded by such chaos.  

            When Lorelai would pick her up the mother's would talk over a cup of coffee, and Rory would walk around the house and say goodbye to everyone, even the pets (three dogs, two cats, five rabbits, a potbellied pig, and five fish).  Lorelai would feel guilty when they had to leave.

            When the third Sunday in June came around each year Lorelai would find something fun to do with Rory.  The zoo, the library, once they even went to Disneyland.  As long as Rory had a good time Lorelai was okay.  All that really mattered to her was that Rory was happy.  

            On Mother's Day the girls would plan a special activity as well, whether it was a movie night complete with pounds of junk food, or a trip to the children's museum it the nearest city, Scarlotte was usually invited along.  She'd come home to her father sticky, but she'd always have a wide grin.  

            Scarlotte and Rory completed each other in a way that only best friends can.  When Rory had a bad dream, Scarlotte would wake up crying.  When Scarlotte (who was a bit rough for her age) got into a fight, Rory usually ended up with the black eye.  They spent their summers in each other's houses, neither able to sleep unless the other was there.  Their parents had to plan vacations together because neither would go without the other.

            By the time they were fifteen they had spent so much time together that other students would mistake one girl for the other.  Neither of them would even date unless the other approved of her choice.  The boys in the class could expect the answer "well, I'll have to ask Scarlotte/Rory first" when they asked one of the girls out.

            Therefore, it came as a major shock when Lorelai job transferred her across the country.  She and Rory would be leaving Deer Plains, California for Hartford, Connecticut in two weeks, and Scarlotte couldn't come with them…

There it is, the preface.  I know it seems a bit jumpy right now, but all the gaps will be filled, I promise.

Elizabeth Maurine 

2/24/03


	2. Chapter 1: The Plaid Wasteland

Title: **Wavelength**

Summary: She used to wonder what a father was.  She didn't even know such a thing existed until she was five years old.  A story about a father and daughter on the right wavelength at the wrong time.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 1 

The Plaid Wasteland 

            "On your left is the senior hallway, on your right is the junior hallway.  If you want to live to see your first Chilton report card I recommend you stay away from upperclassmen."  The girl leading Rory through her new school was medium size, with short brown, almost black curly hair.  Rory was struggling to remember what she had said her name was.  

            The morning had been a hurricane of events, starting when her mother forgot her purse and they had to turn around and wind their way back through their new town before setting out again, and ending with the headmaster's secretary speaking to her so quickly that it sounded like gibberish.  She'd only caught bits and pieces of it.  Something about a school song, pregnancy, and the guidance counselor.  The girl showing her around had been passing the office when they were ushering Rory out, and the secretary roped her into leading the Rory around the school.  

            "If you keep heading straight, that's the dining hall.  Don't buy lunch; you'll regret it by the next period.  The gym is on the other side of the dining hall.  We have to dress for gym, but they'll probably excuse you until they can get you the mandatory uniform.  It's hideous, but at least we're all wearing it.  What's your last name?  That'll indicate where your locker is."

            "Uh…Gilmore, Rory Gilmore."  

            The school was so big that Rory felt lost without even moving.  It took her a moment to even realize the girl was talking again.  "Oh, then you're right by my friends Paris and Louise.  There aren't any spare 'G' lockers, though; you'll have to share with someone.  I think Paris is next on the list."

            "Okay."  Rory had had locker buddies at her old school.  Sharing wasn't that big of a deal.  She'd always shared with Scarlotte, though.

            "Here we are, this is Paris' locker.  Do any of the papers they gave you say whose locker you're sharing?"

            "Uh…" Rory reached into the tornado of unlined loose-leaf they'd handed her and pulled out the sheet with her locker number and combination.  "324B, Paris Geller."

            "Yup, this is it.  You might want to watch out for Paris, she's a bit…obsessive compulsive."

            "Okay."

            "Can I see your schedule?  We might have some classes together."  Rory reached into the pile once again and pulled out the green sheet that listed her classes.  "Oh, you're in my second period.  That's where we're headed now.  Come on, I'll show you where to go."  

            And they were off again. 

            "Hey Mom," Rory said with a sigh as she plopped down next to her mother on the couch.

            "Bad first day?" she asked.  

            "The worst.  The girl who showed me around was nice enough.  That's Madeline, but her friend Paris is a nightmare, a nightmare and my locker buddy."

            "Poor Baby.  Unfortunately, I have more bad news."

            Rory looked up at her like a lost puppy.  "You have to meet your grandparents tonight."

            Rory sat up.  "I have grandparents?"

            "Well…" Lorelai looked a little guilty, "you know how I told you that you were born in Connecticut."  Rory nodded.  "Well, I kind of ran away from home a week after you were born.  They just found out that I was back and they insist on meeting their long lost granddaughter."

            "Uh…"

            "I know it's kind of a lot to spring in one day.  New home, new school, new family members, but if we don't go tonight then we'll have to go tomorrow, and they'll yell at me even louder than they're going to if we go tonight.

            "I have grandparents?"

            "I know it's a lot."

            "Do I have to dress up?"

            "Your blue sweater and the black slip skirt."

            "I have fancy grandparents?"

            "They're millionaires."

            "Oh."

            "Yeah."

Next chapter: _Big Fights in Small Group Settings_


End file.
